A Real Family
by lifelesswordscarryon
Summary: When Eli David comes for an unexpected visit, the team explains why they're not gonna let Ziva go back. Slight Tiva at the end of the first chapter. My first fic but please, give it a try?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Real Family  
**Author:**xXtango-mouseXx  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing(s):**Tiva-ish... might end up being more so if I write more.  
**Disclaimer:**It belongeth not to me, but to the wonderful Donald P. Bellisario.  
**Spoilers:**Up to, probably, the end of season 7... I haven't quite decided an actual timeline yet... It might end up being in mid season 7. Either way, there are spoilers.  
**Notes:**This is my first fic. So if anyone is reading this please be honest about it. I'll take criticism; preferably constructive ;) ... Also, this probably goes against things that have been said over the years about Tony's life.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo sat in the conference room, looking anywhere but at the person across from him.

"Where is my daughter, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony finally turned to look at the man, "She's out working on a case."

The man smirked, clearly not believing him, "Really?"

Tony nodded.

"And Director Vance?"

"On a flight back from San Diego as we speak."

Silence filled the room momentarily until Tony spoke,

"Why are you here, Eli?"

Eli glared, but answered in a calm tone, "To see Ziva."

"Why? Why are you so desperate to get Ziva back?"

"I do not believe I ever said that I was."

"Well you might as well have!"

"She is my daughter!"

"No, she's not," Tony said in a low voice, "She's just another officer to you; someone you send out on crazy suicide missions. Even if they succeed in living, you send them out on another one. And another one. Until they die."

"Agent DiNozzo-"

"Wasn't sending her off to Somalia enough for you? Hmm? Is that why you want her back? So you can send her off to be killed?" Tony hissed.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why not? Then you wouldn't have to deal with us. You wouldn't have to worry about where her loyalties lie."

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"I have a question for you, Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh, goody," Tony mumbled.

Eli ignored him, "Why are you so desperate to keep Ziva here?"

"Because she's part of our family," Tony answered without missing a beat.

"No, that's not all. There must be another reason why."

DiNozzo took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sure you've read my file. You know where I grew up, where I went to school, how I busted my knee when I played football."

"I do not see how this has anything to do with-"

"I'm not done yet," Tony said, ignoring Eli's glare.

He took another deep breath before continuing,

"However, one thing that's not even mentioned in my file is my ex-fiancé," he watched as the other man's eyebrows shot up slightly, "We met in college and started dating. At the end of my last year, I proposed. One night her father, a drunk, sent her out to the store, even though he knew the roads were icy. She was in a car accident and died on the scene," Tony looked down at his hands and then back up at Eli, "So that, _sir_, is why I won't sit back and watch as the father of another woman I love take her away from me."

More silence. Then,

"You do realize that my daughter is not foolish enough to start a relationship with a co-worker, don't you, Anthony?" he paused for a moment before continuing, "Especially not after what happened with Officer Rivkin."

Tony glared, but said nothing. Then, his phone rang.

"DiNozzo," Tony kept his eyes on Eli, "Yeah... Mmhmm... Sure, okay... Got it, boss," he shut the phone and stood up, still not taking his eyes away from the man, "Director Vance is here."

"And Ziva?"

"We'll see about that later," and with that, Tony walked out of the room just as Vance walked in.

* * *

A/N: Ok so seriously? I think it's crap. But, I think most things I do are bad in one way or another. I know, I know, I have terrible self-esteem... Btw, this was written late at night.. or rather very early in the morning.. so if I made any mistakes, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Thank you for the reviews!... Ok so I have decided to continue this story. It was originally a one-shot but... ehh, whatever... Keep in mind that this _is_ my first fic so I am willing to take any criticism... just be gentle.. Oh and: _thoughts... __flashbacks_(sort of.)

* * *

Tony sat down at his desk, replaying his conversation with Eli David in his head.

_"I won't sit back and watch as the father of another woman I love takes her away from me."__ Another woman I love?, _Tony thought, _Where did that come from?_

_"You do realize that my daughter is not foolish enough to start a relationship with a co-worker don't you, Agent DiNozzo?"__, Of course I do._"Something bothering you, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up to see Gibbs in front of him, "Huh?"

"You were mumbling."

He then realized he'd spoken those words aloud, "Oh, uh, I was just thinking, boss."

"Hmm. About what?"

"Doesn't matter. Where's Ziva?" Tony changed the subject.

"Sent her out to get coffee," Gibbs replied and, after sitting down at his desk, asked, "Is he still here?"

"Is who still here?" They turned to see Ziva standing in the opening to the bullpen, carrying a tray of coffees and what they assumed to be her tea.

"McGee," Tony answered without a second thought; they were trying to keep her from her father.

Ziva set the tray down on her desk and raised her eyebrows, "He was leaving?"

"Yeah. Said he wasn't feeling well."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony, not believing him but deciding to let it go for now. She picked up a coffee and set it on Gibbs's desk; he nodded his thanks. Then she sat down at her desk, sipping her tea, but hadn't even moved the computer mouse before Tony cleared his throat loudly.

She looked up at him, "Something wrong, Tony?"

"You buy three coffees and not even one is for me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should give you a coffee."

"Because I'm your partner and you love me?"

Ziva playfully glared at him, choosing to ignore his choice of words and picking up a coffee; she set it down on his desk.

"Thank you," he said before taking a sip. He spat it into the garbage pail beside his desk.

"Oh, sorry," Ziva said, not really meaning it, "here's your sugar," she threw the packets at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Ah, Director Vance! How nice to see you, my friend," Eli said as Vance closed the conference room door and sat down at the table.

"Cut the crap, Eli. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're here for Ziva."

"What? No friendly greeting?"

Vance said nothing.

Eli sighed, "We need her back at Mossad, Leon."

"And we need her here," Vance replied, "She's one of our best agents."

"She is my best officer."

"She's not your officer anymore."

* * *

Timothy McGee stepped off the elevator, walked into the bullpen, and sat down at his desk.

"Probie!" Tony spoke up from his desk, "Where've you been?"

"Down with Abby."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "For the past half-hour? Doing what?"

McGee glared over at his co-worker, "Not what you think."

Tony smirked but said nothing. After a minute or so of silence, McGee asked,

"Where are Ziva and Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is out getting his 5 refill of the day and Ziva went to get lunch."

McGee nodded. Then his phone rang,

"Agent McGee?" he answered, "Sure... of course, I'll be right up," he hung up and stood up somewhat nervously.

"What's going on, McNervous?"

McGee turned to look at Tony, "Director Vance wants me to escort Director David down to the lobby."

"Ooh," Tony said while making a face, "Better hurry before Ziva gets back."

"She doesn't know he's here, yet?"

"No, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"When did she leave?"

"About 5 minutes before you came up from your little rendezvous with Abby."

McGee opened his mouth to retort but decided against it before walking out of the bullpen.

* * *

"You have kids, Leon," he stated, "How would you feel if somebody tried to take them from you?"

Leon stared at the other man for a moment before responding, "I'd do everything in my power to keep them."

"So, surely you understand then, yes?"

"Partially. Except for the fact that I'm also doing everything in my power to make sure nobody would need to take them from me in the first place."

Eli scrunched his eyebrows together, "You feel the _need_ to take her from me?"

"We feel the need to let her live!"

"You do not think she could survive in Mossad? She has being working with Mossad longer than she has with NCIS! We need her back!"

"Well that's just too damn bad!

Just then, McGee poked his head into the room,

"Sir?"

Vance stood up, Eli following suit, "Yes, Agent McGee, please escort Director David straight down to the lobby."

"Of course," McGee said and turned to Eli, trying to hide his nerves, "Please, come with me, sir."

Eli turned back to Vance one more time, "We are not finished here, Leon," and with that, followed McGee out of the room.

* * *

Ziva stood in front of the elevator, two bags of sandwiches in her hand. The door opened to reveal Tony already standing in the elevator, obviously having come up from either the morgue or Labby.

"Ziva," Tony greeted as she stepped into the metal box with him.

"Tony," she replied, struggling slightly with the sandwich bags.

"Do you, uh, want some help with those?" He said, motioning to the bags.

When Ziva raised her eyebrows he continued, "What? I was just trying to be nice."

Ziva smirked and was about to respond when the elevator doors opened to reveal McGee and her father,

"Papa?"

_Crap._

* * *

A/N: Ok so cliffhanger-ish... I'm sorry. No... actually I'm not. Plus, it's a sign of weakness. ;D Anyways... so.. liked it? hated it? didnt read it? please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I suck at updating. Not a good way to get people to like your first story. Seriously. Sorry, real life took over... school and my bipolar internet connection.

* * *

"Papa?"

"Ziva, my dear, so good to see you," Eli said while stepping forward and kissing her cheeks; he turned to Tony, "Agent DiNozzo."

Tony said nothing and glared at the man.

"McGee, I'll take it from here," Ziva said without breaking eye contact with her father.

"Ziva-," Tony began.

Ziva turned to look at him; he sighed and leaned forward, taking the sandwich bags from her while whispering in her ear, "Don't kill him yet. I want to be there when it happens."

She smirked slightly at him as he grabbed McGee's arm, dragging him away from the elevator.

* * *

"What happened, McGoo?" Tony asked as they walked into the bullpen, "You were supposed to have him out of here like 10 minutes ago."

"I know, Tony," McGee said, sitting down at his desk, "Gibbs wanted to talk to him."

* * *

_10 minutes ago..._"Are you nervous around me, Agent McGee?" Eli asked as they walked towards the bullpen.

"Um, no, sir," McGee stuttered slightly.

"It is okay to admit it. You would not be the first," he paused a moment before talking again, "How much do you care about my daughter?"

"She's like my sister," Tim replied without hesitation, "Well, I-I don't mean she's like, you know, Sarah, I just mean that she's like another sister to me."

"Hmm, and do you believe that I am not a good father to Ziva?"

McGee was saved from replying when a voice called out,

"McGee!" They turned to see Gibbs walking towards them.

"Yeah, boss?" McGee asked at the same time Eli said, "Ah, agent Gibbs."

"Give me a minute with director David here, McGee."

"Boss I don't-"

"I'm not gonna kill him, McGee."

"Okay," Tim said, going into the bullpen to sit at his desk.

Gibbs turned to face Eli, "I'm sure DiNozzo and McGee have already told you that we're not planning on letting Ziva go."

"Director Vance pointed that out as well."

Gibbs silently reminded himself to talk to Leon later, "I know you know about my first wife and daughter."

"Yes, and I am sorry for your loss."

"No, you're not, but thanks anyway," Gibbs paused for a moment, "I still miss them every day, but then I look at Ziva and think that I would've wanted Kelly to be something like her, had she gotten the chance. Your daughter is a wonderful woman and I'm sure you know that, but have you ever just taken a minute to appreciate it? To say 'thank you'?" Gibbs waved McGee over, "Think about that on your flight back to Tel Aviv."

McGee and Eli were standing in front of the elevator, waiting for it, when the former spoke,

"With all due respect, sir, I do believe that Gibbs is right."

"About what exactly, Agent McGee?"

"Well, all of it really," Tim was about to continue when the elevator doors opened revealing Ziva and Tony.

* * *

_Present time, inside the elevator..._There was silence for a while before Eli spoke up, noticing the new Star of David necklace hanging around his daughter's neck,

"Where did you get that one? That's not the one your mother gave you."

Ziva reached up to touch the necklace, "No, that one was taken from me in the hell-hole you sent me to. This one was given to me."

"By DiNozzo?"

"So what if it was?" She replied, thinking back to Christmas when Tony had given her the box containing the necklace. She'd hugged him and then kissed him after pointing out the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

She was brought back to reality by her father muttering something under his breath that she didn't quite catch; she decided to ignore it, whatever it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva said.

"Can a man not visit his daughter?" Eli replied.

"Why start making time for me now, Eli?"

"I have always made time for you!"

"Really? When?"

"Plenty of times when you were younger!"

"Yes, teaching me how to use guns and throw knives! And even that was only until Tali was killed!"

"Tali's death has nothing to do with this," Eli said calmly.

"Why?" Her voice was now slightly above a whisper, "Just tell me why I wasn't good enough for you."

"Ziva-"

"No," She interrupted, "I have been trying to please you since birth! Since birth because that's how long I've really been your officer. But even after 29 years of life, I'm still not good enough," and with that, she flicked the emergency switch as the elevator began to descend.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so? How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Ok, so press that little button down there that says review... Oh and I'm writing this VERY late at night so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
